


Welcome Home, Harry

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, Beach House, Blood, Butcher Tom Riddle, Dark, Domestic Tom Riddle, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Irony, M/M, Serial Killer Tom Riddle, Sex, Smut, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry loves coming home to his boyfriend and making love on the kitchen shelf.





	Welcome Home, Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nedflanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nedflanders/gifts).



> Since Ao3's image formatting-system isn't mobile-friendly, I recommend reading on desktop for the full effect. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

  

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Come for me, Harry."_

 

 

 

 

 

  

_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> To quote the over-used proverb, "A picture is worth a thousand words." ♡


End file.
